


They Would Love To See You Fall

by KierenWrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Derogatory Language, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempts, annabeth x thalia, life goes on - Freeform, luke x percy, lukercy - Freeform, mentions of self harm, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a suicide attempt. </p><p>It ends in a much different manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When they find him, it is almost too late. 

He is just seconds from taking that final step and plunging down to his death when he hears her scream his name. 

Still, he doesn't move. He knows if he sees them, actually looks at them, he won't be able to do it. He will get down off the ledge of the roof and go home to his abusive step-father, who put his mother in the hospital once again. He knows she isn't going to make it this time and so here he is. 

In truth, it isn't Annabeth is afraid of looking at. No, it is Luke, who could get him to step down without even really trying. 

"Percy, please." 

He refuses to turn around and look at her, but he already knows that she has tears in her eyes, that she is crying for him. And that is more than he can take right now. 

"Percy," her voice is calmer than Annabeth's, but there is a hint of panic in her words. "Come on. Don't do this."

He notices that Luke doesn't say anything. He knows it is because Luke is waiting for his response to Annabeth and Thalia before he says or does anything. And Percy knows he must give one, but he cannot step down. 

Instead of voicing an answer, Percy just shakes his head, a bit hysterically.

The next thing he knows Luke is standing next to him, blue eyes narrowed. "Fine. If you jump, I jump." 

And then Annabeth is yelling at both of them, telling Luke how big of an idiot he is. Thalia simply stands there, silently observing. Perhaps she thinks Luke will be able to save him, maybe she doesn't care. Percy doesn't know if he does either. 

Percy turns slightly toward Luke, though moves no farther from the ledge. "I can't," he whispers as their gazes lock. "I can't do this anymore."

"Then don't." 

Percy blinks slowly, confused. "I'll jump."

"No. If you were going to jump you would have done it already." 

"Luke, I can't -" 

Luke's eyes are steely as he leans closer into Percy's personal space. "If you are determined to get away from your step-father, there are better ways to do it."

"I don't want to live like this," he whispers, eyes downcast. "Always afraid he's going to go too far one day and I'll end up in a grave. Better to do it myself than have him do it."

"Then don't go back there." 

Percy sighs. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Come home with me."

Percy can't really argue with that, even though the edge is still tempting. 

Luke holds his hand out. 

Percy can't do anything but take it.


	2. Chapter One

Percy can't accept the hug that Annabeth tries to give him, can't let it comfort him. If he gives in, he knows he will lose it. He cannot afford to break down right now. He can't let Annabeth and Thalia, and especially not Luke, see how broken he is in this moment.

Luke is suddenly much closer than he was before, his arm around Percy's shoulders. Percy looks over at him, shivering in the cool winter air. "Why are you helping me?"

Luke shrugs. "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

Percy shoves his hands in his pockets, avoiding Luke's gaze. "Don't promise me anything."

"I won't."

Percy's not sure if he believes Luke, considering his hand tightens on Percy's shoulder. But for now, it will have to be enough. 

With the way Annabeth keeps staring at him, Percy knows he is going to have to convince her he is okay. He isn’t, but if he can convince her of it, maybe he’ll be able to convince himself. 

The look Luke gives him tells him what a complete idiot he is being. He's not sure how Luke knows what he's thinking, but he's not going to question it. He doesn't really want to talk about what happened or why they even knew what he was going to do. 

Luke suddenly stops walking, turns towards Annabeth and Thalia. "You better head on home." 

Thalia nods, giving Luke a strange look that Percy can't quite understand. Annabeth crosses her arms. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

Luke nods. "Sure.” 

Annabeth smiles, looking satisfied. "Okay." She turns to Thalia. "Let's go."

Percy relaxes slightly as they start walking away, although he still wants to run away and hide from Luke’s gaze that notices more than Percy wants him to. While Luke is still watching Annabeth and Thalia, Percy decides to make a run for it. 

Percy actually manages to stay on his feet for about half a minute before Luke is tackling him to the ground. Percy is breathing hard, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. It takes him longer than it should to realize that he can't get his breathing back to normal because he's having a panic attack, and not because he's just that out of shape. 

The next thing he knows he is on his back with Luke hovering over him, a worried look in his eyes. It is the first emotion Percy has been able to recognize in this strange man’s eyes and he isn’t really sure what to think about that. Percy knows that there is no reason Luke should want to help him, especially not with this, but somehow he does. 

Luke Castellan is a strange man. 

Percy can’t really think of a reason why this is a bad thing. 

“Are you okay?” 

The voice cuts into his thoughts, distracting him, and he looks up. Luke’s blue eyes are narrowed, no emotion in them now. Maybe that is how Luke likes everyone to see him, but Percy has seen that flicker of emotion now and he knows he will see it again. His eyes slide away from Luke’s as he sits up. “I’m fine.”

They both know he is lying. Percy is anything but fine in this moment. 

Luke stands up and offers Percy a hand, pulling him to his feet when he accepts. “We aren’t far from my apartment.” Luke crosses his arms, his gaze lingering on Percy’s cheek before it moves back to his sea green eyes. “I won’t force you to come with me. I also won’t let you go back to that hellhole you call a home.”

Percy shoves his hands in his pockets, feeling the sting of pain in his cheek now that he is out of the danger zone of panicking. “I don’t see why you care.”

Luke shrugs. “Never said I did.”

Percy’s head jerks up and he is staring into Luke’s cold blue eyes. “Then why are you helping me?”

Luke stays quiet for so long that Percy is sure he isn’t going to answer. When he does speak, his voice is so low that Percy isn’t sure he hears Luke correctly. “I’ve been where you are. No one should have to go through that.”

Before Percy can reply, Luke has brushed past him and is walking away. Percy stares after him for a second, wondering how this man could have saved him from what Percy had considered escape and given him another chance at life, no matter how terrible that life was. 

Percy is sure Luke doesn’t realize it, but he is a hero. At least in Percy’s eyes. 

~***~  
By the time they get back to Luke’s apartment Percy’s cheek is numb and he is freezing. It started raining something like an hour ago, Percy thinks. He’s not sure how long they just stood there in the middle of the street, just staring at one another, but he knows it was long enough for both of them to feel like crap in the morning. Not that Percy doesn’t already feel like crap. 

Percy suddenly sways on his feet and falls awkwardly against the closed door behind him. Luke turns around, concerned, as Percy slides down to the floor. Luke crouches in front of him, a hand on Percy’s leg. “Are you okay?”

Percy shrugs. “I don’t know what happened. I just got dizzy all of a sudden.”

Luke nods. “Hold on. You can borrow some of my clothes.” He stands. “We wouldn’t want you to get sick.” He has a slight smirk on his face as he turns and disappears into what Percy assumes is his bedroom. 

When he comes back Percy’s head is clearer and he is starting to feel the effects of what he almost did. He’s not sure why, but his chest feels tight and it’s getting harder to breathe. Before it can develop into a full-fledged panic attack, Luke is there, hands on Percy’s shoulders to ground him. “Hey,” he says softly, gaze locked with Percy’s. “Breathe.”

He isn’t really sure how long they sit there, but eventually Percy can breathe again, his chest heaving. Luke sits back, watching Percy with a curious expression. Percy waits for him to ask the questions, but surprisingly enough, he doesn’t. After about another minute of silence Luke hands Percy a pair of plaid pajama pants and a long sleeved gray shirt. “Here. These should fit you.”

Percy takes them before his gaze returns to Luke’s face. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Luke shrugs as he gets to his feet. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out myself.”

Percy watches as Luke disappears back into his bedroom. He isn't sure why Luke wants him here, but considering nobody has ever wanted him before, he's not going to run away from it. 

For now, Percy thinks, he will stay here and try to piece himself back together.


	3. Chapter Two

Percy is standing uncertainly in the middle of Luke's living room, wet clothes in his arms, when Luke walks back in, wearing something pretty similar to what he gave Percy. Luke moves closer until they are only standing a few feet apart. Luke studies Percy for a moment before taking the clothes from him and walking back into his bedroom. 

Percy stares after him for a moment in confusion before he follows. Luke is sitting on the edge of his bed, arms braced on his legs. "Where do you want to sleep?"

Percy just stares at him. "I... I don't -" He stops, runs a hand through his damp hair. "It's your house, Luke."

Luke shrugs. "It's an apartment, actually."

Percy rolls his eyes and shifts his weight, a nervous gesture he is sure Luke will take note of. "I gathered."

Luke stands and moves closer to Percy. "Why did you agree to come here?"

Percy stares at him, fights the urge to move away. "I don't know."

"I could have been luring you here to kill you."

"That's seems unlikely, considering you saved me from death."

And that's when it hits him. The permanence of what he had been about to do. Sure, he had known what he was doing, but he hadn't really stopped to think about it. 

He turns away from Luke, hands moving up to cover his face, pressing against his eyes as he tries not to lose it completely. He's not sure how long he stands there, trying to regain his composure, but at some point he must have failed because the next thing he knows he is sitting on the floor, a wetness on his face he doesn't want to think about. 

Luke sits down next to him, his expression guarded. He doesn't say anything as he slips his arm around Percy's shoulders, pulling him closer until they are practically hugging. Percy doesn't know why Luke would choose to comfort him, but in this moment he doesn't quite care. He needs the comfort and no one has ever been willing to give it before. 

Percy's fingers curl into the soft material of Luke's shirt and before he can stop himself his face is pressed against Luke's chest. He can feel the tears falling silently down his cheeks, but he is not crying for himself. He is crying for his mother, for what happened to her. He can't help but feel that it is somehow his fault, that he should have protected her from Gabe. 

Luke's other arm slides around Percy's back, holding him as tightly as he seems to need. Percy can't help but wonder why Luke is doing this, and if maybe he has been through something similar himself. 

Percy knows nothing of Luke's family, barely anything of the man himself, and he is pretty sure that is how Luke wants it. Of course, Luke doesn't really know much about Percy, either. 

Somehow Percy moves back, not bothering to wipe the tears away. He stares at Luke as he tries to pull himself back together. They stare at each other in silence for a while before Luke slowly gets to his feet, pulling Percy up as well. 

"Do you have nightmares?"

Percy blinks, surprised by the question. He considers it, considers denying it, and then nods. Luke says something under his breath, too low for Percy to hear before he lays down on his bed. Percy stares at him for a moment before he realizes Luke wants him to sleep in the bed with him. 

Percy's not sure what any of this means, but he doesn't want to be alone tonight. 

He lays down next to Luke and Luke pulls the blanket up over both of them. Luke rolls over onto his side, facing Percy. He rests his head on his arm as Percy rolls over to look at him. 

Luke seems pretty happy, for a guy who doesn't readily show emotion. Percy isn't sure why, maybe Luke just likes not being alone, or maybe he's genuinely glad to have helped Percy. Whatever the reason, Percy doesn't really mind when Luke moves closer, pressing up against Percy. 

Percy can see the smile in Luke's blue eyes when Percy shivers a little and moves his head closer to Luke's, wrapping his arm around Luke's back. In turn, Luke's free arm settles over Percy's, his hand moving up to cup his cheek. 

Percy can't quite smile, his emotions are still too mixed up to allow that, but he does manage to bump his nose against Luke's, hoping it conveys the same message. 

Apparently it does, because in the next moment Luke lightly presses his lips against Percy's. 

Percy, feeling somewhat lighter than he has in months, shifts slightly, his head ending up just beneath Luke's chin, somehow pressing closer. 

They fall asleep soon after. 

~***~

When Percy wakes up he is surprised to see that Luke is still there, though they have moved during the night. Percy's back is pressed against Luke's chest and Luke's arms are around him. He is a little surprised to find that he is holding Luke's hand in one of his own, their fingers locked together. 

Luke starts to wake up about a minute after Percy does. His grip loosens enough for Percy to sit up, Luke right behind him. Luke smiles as Percy turns towards him. 

Without really thinking about it, Percy leans forward and kisses him. Luke's grin is impossibly bright as Percy moves back. Percy still doesn't feel enough like himself to smile, but he thinks the look on Luke's face makes up for it. 

"What are we?" He wonders aloud. 

Luke leans closer, kisses Percy's forehead. "Whatever you're ready for."

Percy nods, glances down. His thoughts are whirling and he's not really sure what he wants, but whatever it is he knows it has to involve Luke. He forces himself to meet Luke's gaze. "I think...I want to try this." His voice is quiet, full of pain as his mind reminds him of his mother. "It won't be easy."

Luke takes Percy's hand, laces their fingers together. "I don't think either of us can do easy. You may find out I'm as complicated as you are."

Percy nods, leans forward until his forehead touches Luke's chest. "Complicated isn't always as bad as you think it is."

Luke wraps his arm around Percy's back. "I guess we'll find out."


	4. Chapter Three

It's not until noon that Annabeth calls, and Percy is surprised that she made it that long. When Luke answers the phone his expression changes and Percy is sure Annabeth must want to see him, to see if he's alright. He isn't, but she doesn't need to know that. 

Luke says something vague to her about giving Percy some time and space and by the way he holds the phone away from his ear Percy can tell what she thinks of that. Eventually, Luke must convince her because he is finally able to hang up and sit back down next to Percy. 

Luke leans his head back against the couch and lets out an annoyed breath. "I love her, but damn can she be annoying."

Percy snorts and Luke turns his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Percy just shakes his head before moving closer to Luke. Luke smiles as Percy rests his cheek on Luke's chest, arm going around his waist. Luke's arm is a comfortable warmth on Percy's back as he says, "Annabeth is...persistent, to say the least. She said she'll only give you two more days."

Percy doesn't respond. He knew she wouldn't stay away forever, no matter how much he may want her to. He sighs and Luke glances down at him, using his free hand to cup Percy's jaw and force their gazes to lock. "Talk to me."

Percy shakes his head, but Luke won't let go. Instead of answering, Percy moves, straddling Luke as he wraps his arms around the blond's neck. Before Luke can make any kind of protest Percy's lips are on his. 

Luke doesn't seem to mind, though. Not if the hand sliding into Percy's hair is any indication. Luke bites down on Percy's bottom lip, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

The next thing Percy knows he is on his back, fingers tangled in Luke's blond hair. Luke's lips have moved down his jaw and are now on his neck. Percy tugs on Luke's hair, pulling him back up so he can fuse their lips together once more. 

Luke grins into the kiss, even as Percy is pulling back, breathless. Luke has a smug sort of look in his eyes. Percy rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to."

Luke grins. 

Percy kisses him to shut him up. 

They eventually end up laying together on the couch, Luke behind Percy with an arm slung casually over his stomach. They aren't really watching the movie Luke put in, something about aliens and souls. Percy's pretty sure Luke is more interested in studying Percy and Percy is content to just fall asleep curled up against Luke.

He's not sure when he fell asleep but the next thing he knows Luke is shaking him awake, crouched next to him. "Percy. Percy, wake up."

Percy blinks, mind still fuzzy from sleep. "What's going on?" He asks, sitting up groggily. 

Luke stands, presses a kiss to Percy's forehead. "It's Annabeth. She and Thalia were in an accident. They're fine," he rushes to add when Percy starts to look like he's going to be sick. "We just need to go pick them up."

Percy nods as he stands, swaying slightly. He can't think past the panic. He doesn't know what he'll do if he loses someone else. His mom is still in critical condition and he is sure his stepfather will be there. The only thing keeping him sane in this moment is Luke as he throws a pair of jeans at Percy, tells him not to worry, that everything will be fine. 

Percy's not sure if he believes him, but he does exchange the pajama pants for jeans and then pulls on the tennis shoes he had been wearing when he got to Luke's. He tries not to think about what those circumstances had been so he doesn't lose it again. He can't afford to lose it right now. 

Percy follows Luke out to his car and soon enough they are at the hospital. Percy gets out of the car and freezes. Just the sight of the place scares him. He doesn't want to see his mother, see what that asshole did to her. He already sees it every time he closes his eyes. 

Before he can see it Luke's hand is in his own, their fingers laced together. Luke leans closer and pulls Percy into a gentle kiss. "Don't go there. Everything will be fine."

Percy tries to shake his head because he knows Luke can't be right, not about this. Luke just gives him a look that tells him he won't win this argument. Percy sighs, lets his gaze fall to the ground. "I can't do this."

"This isn't about Annabeth and Thalia, is it?"

Percy shakes his head. "My mom. She's in there, in the ICU. My stepfather put her there."

"Son of a bitch," Luke curses. "That's why you..."

Percy nods and turns his gaze to the ground. Luke just pulls him into a hug, one of those hugs where you can't breathe and you're being held so tightly you feel like nothing can ever hurt you again. Luke cups his cheek as he looks into Percy's eyes. "I won't let that bastard hurt you."

"You can't promise that," Percy whispers, scared that Luke will get hurt, or worse. 

"I sure as hell can." Luke's mouth is set ina grim line as he glances back towards the hospital. "Do you want to see her?"

Percy shakes his head frantically, a bit hysterically. "No," he chokes out. "I can't."

"Alright." Luke kisses him on the lips. "Not today. You wanna stay out here while I go get the girls?"

Percy nods and watches as Luke walks briskly towards the hospital. Percy doesn't really want to stand out here by himself, but he definitely doesn't want to go into that place. He leans back against the car, crossing his arms as he tries to ignore the cold. 

His thoughts are broken by a cold voice off to the side. "I always knew you were a little fag."

Percy turns to stare into the dark eyes of his stepfather, wishing we was anywhere else. 

Instead, he is there and it is his stepfather standing not ten feet from him. 

The first punch sends him to the pavement, his hands scraping painfully as he tries to catch himself. 

The second punch has him seeing black spots. 

After that, there is nothing except pain.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get updated. I had finished it a couple weeks ago, but I've been busy with college and then my grandmother passed away. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Kat

When Percy wakes up he's not entirely sure where he is. The first thing he registers is that there is a blanket thrown over him and his entire face hurts, along with his sides. 

It all comes back to him then. 

Without meaning to, he cries out. "Luke!"

When Luke throws open the door to the room Percy has managed to sit up, though the pain in his sides tell him his ribs are at least bruised, and not for the first time. 

"Percy?" Luke's voice is hesitant as he stands next to the bed. "Are you okay?"

Percy shakes his head, covers his face with his hands. "What happened?"

Luke sits down on the bed, rests a hand on Percy's leg. "I nearly beat him to death. Both Annie and Thalia had to pull me off him." 

Percy looks up then, letting his hands fall down to the bed. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Luke shakes his head. "Not a scratch."

Percy lets out a shaky breath. "I can't go back there."

"You won't have to."

"Promise?" Percy's voice is hopeful as he gazes at Luke. 

Luke leans forward and captures Percy's lips in a soft kiss. "Promise."

Percy slides his arms around Luke, letting Luke move closer. Percy pulls Luke down with him, being careful of his ribs. Luke slips an arm under Percy's head, letting his cheek rest on Luke's arm. Luke smiles as Percy pulls the blanket over him. 

"You're too good for me," Percy whispers. 

Luke wraps his free arm around Percy's shoulder. "I think we're perfectly imperfect for one another."

Percy lets his lips lift upwards for a moment. "I think you're the only person who was willing to catch me when I was ready to jump."

"Maybe." Luke kisses Percy on the forehead. "One day you'll have to return the favor for me."

Percy closes his eyes, tired both emotionally and physically. "I'll save you from yourself if ever you need it."

"We all need saving from ourselves."

That's the last thing Percy hears before he slips back into the abyss of sleep. 

He wakes up in the same position he fell asleep in, Luke's forehead pressed against his own. Luke is still asleep, his features relaxed. Percy stares for a second, just taking it all in. It's hard for him to believe this man saved him and actually cares about him, but everything Luke has done suggests it is the truth. 

Luke wakes up slowly, almost cat-like in his ease. When he notices Percy is awake as well he smiles. "Feeling any better?" 

"I'll let you know when I decide to actually get out of this bed."

Luke's smile widens. "I think Annie would kill us but staying in bed all day sounds like fun."

Percy manages a small smile. "You don't have to do that for me."

"I want to."

"You don't have anything else to do today?"

"Nothing I can't put off for a day." Luke presses a kiss to Percy's forehead. "I would much rather be here with you."

Percy rests his head on Luke's shoulder as Luke shifts to lay on his back, his arm still around Percy. Percy has no idea why, but every time he is with Luke he feels safe, in a way he has never been before. 

In this moment, there is nowhere he would rather be. 

They end up falling asleep again. 

When Percy wakes up this time, it's to Luke mumbling something about monsters in his sleep. Percy leans over Luke, shaking his shoulder until he wakes up. 

Luke wakes with a start, throwing Percy off of him in his panic. Percy makes a pained noise as the movement jostles his ribs, closing his eyes as he waits for the pain to pass. Before he can re-open his eyes Luke is hovering over him, touching his cheek. 

Percy opens his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he is in pain. Luke seems to see right through it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he says in a rush. 

"You didn't." Percy is quick to reassure him. "It was... My ribs are just sore, they might be bruised."

Luke's expression closes off again as he tries to move away. Percy wraps his arms around Luke's neck, trapping him. "It isn't your fault."

Luke doesn't respond until Percy threads his fingers through his hair, the movement seeming to calm him. "I can't stand the thought of you being hurt because of me." His voice is a whisper as he lets Percy pull him down until there is hardly any space between them. 

"You've saved my life twice now."

Luke presses his lips against Percy's then, flipping them so that Percy lays on top of him. Luke's arms wind around Percy, never breaking the kiss. Percy tilts his head, one hand sliding down to rest on the back of Luke's neck, the other still in his hair. 

They eventually break apart, both of them breathing unevenly. Luke is smiling and Percy is feeling better than he has in days, despite the pain in his ribs and the soreness in his jaw. He is sure his stepfather will be back, but for now he is with Luke and he feels safer than he has in years.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've just been through a lot these past few months and it's been hard to write anything at all. Hopefully I'll get back into posting as regularly as I can. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Kat

The first thing Annabeth does when Luke and Percy finally leave Luke's room is punch Luke in the shoulder. The second thing she does is hug Percy so tight he inadvertently makes a pained noise as the pain from his ribs makes itself known. 

Annabeth steps back, eyes narrowed as she looks him up and down. "What is it?"

Percy takes a step back without meaning to, bumping into Luke's chest. He starts to apologize but Luke just shakes his head, a slight smile on his face. Before Percy can start to feel cornered and start to freak out Luke's hand settles on his shoulder. "Leave it, Annie. He's fine."

Annabeth glares at him, crossing her arms. "Don't call me that."

Thalia just rolls her eyes from where she's lounging on the couch. She reaches up and grabs Annabeth's wrist, pulling her down until she is sitting on Thalia's lap. 

Luke smiles and sits down at the other end of the couch, pulling Percy down next to him. He glances at the tv and blinks. "What are you watching?"

Annabeth grins. "Doctor Who. Now, shut up and pay attention."

Luke rolls his eyes, shaking his head slightly as Percy glances at him, relaxing into his side. "My favorite companion is Rose," he says, gaze sliding to Annabeth.

Annabeth grins and kisses him on the cheek. "Careful, Luke. I might just steal him away from you."

Luke chuckles. "Pretty sure you won't."

Annabeth sticks her tongue out at him and settles back against Thalia. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Luke replies without hesitation. 

Thalia just shakes her head at their antics. Percy can’t say he doesn’t agree with her. 

He's just glad he understands the references. 

Before long Annabeth is on the edge of her seat, glaring daggers at the TV. Thalia has been asleep for about ten minutes and Luke is dozing next to Percy, his head on Percy's shoulder. 

As soon as the end credits show on the tv, Annabeth grabs the remote and turns it off. She stands up, draping a pillow over Thalia, before turning to Percy. “Want to go for a walk with me?”

Percy glances at Luke then back at Annabeth, who grins. “Oh, don’t worry about him. He can sleep through anything.”

Percy watches Luke before a moment before nodding at Annabeth. “Alright, sure.”

While Percy’s trying to figure out how to get up without waking Luke up, Annabeth just rolls her eyes and shoves Luke off of Percy. When Luke doesn’t even move she grins, gray eyes lighting up. “See? I told you, didn’t I?”

Percy can’t help but admire how unique Annabeth Chase really is. When she found out he was going to kill himself she should have run away from him, but instead she decided she was going to save him. Percy can’t believe how good of a friend he has in her. In his experience, people don’t care. He still can’t believe all of this is really true, that Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke aren’t going to leave him like everyone else has. 

He stands up and follows Annabeth to the door, where she pulls on a jacket and hands one of Luke’s to Percy. He hesitates before taking it and pulling it on, before following her outside. 

When Percy pulls the door shut behind him Annabeth is leaning against the railing outside, looking out over a nearby park. She glances at Percy as he comes to stand next to her. “You want to go walk in that park? We can go be five year olds and swing on the swings.”

Percy manages a smile. “Sure.”

Annabeth smiles and kisses him on the cheek. “Don’t force yourself to appear happy for my sake, Percy. I love you just how you are, no matter how damaged you might be. Personally, I think we’re all a little damaged.” Annabeth says before turning and heading down the stairs. 

Percy stares after her for a minute before following. 

He thinks Annabeth Chase might just be the smartest person he’s ever met.


End file.
